Multi-lingual people sometimes run into an issue when messaging back and forth to multiple friends in that they need to remember to switch the language input on their device as they switch from discussing with one friend to discussing with another. For example, imagine someone with a cell phone who has two text conversations with a friend, one in Spanish and the other in English. The user would need to remember to constantly toggle the phone's input message as he swaps between talking to the two. If he forgets to switch then the input mechanism will provide garbled input because it is doing auto-completion with the wrong language. A similar problem would arise on a computer game console in which a player is trying to send messages to multiple friends but in different languages.
Such conversational contexts may also be implicated more generally, for example, in virtual reality (VR) gaming for these and additional purposes.